


5 times Michael Almost Proposes (and the one time he does)

by Mooresomore



Category: Olympics RPF, Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Olympics, Swimming, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/pseuds/Mooresomore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2016 Rio prompts challenge: Prompt 15- prompt: Michael proposes to Ryan on the podium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Michael Almost Proposes (and the one time he does)

**1:**

The first time Michael thinks about proposing is after he’s won his eighth gold. Ryan had been instrumental, and Michael felt like he owed Ryan everything.

They hadn’t been dating that long though, so Michael didn’t want to rush things- he had seen what happened when you moved too fast. He didn’t want that. He knew Debs would kill him too, so he waited and instead took Ryan and the rest of his teammates out to celebrate.

While they were out, Cullen made a crack about them being like an old married couple, and started teasing about names. Michael wasn’t quite sure how to react, until Ryan said, “Well, if we ever do get married, we’ll be the ‘Lochte-Phelps’”, and ok, Michael wasn’t quite ready for that. He blamed the goofy grin on his face as the effects of too much alcohol; everyone seemed to buy it. Even Ryan grinned.

The thought was planted in Michael’s mind. It might take some time, but he was going to propose to Ryan someday.

But for now, they went back to celebrating his historic milestone.

(Ryan surprised hi, with a private ‘celebration’ later; Michael was pretty happy.)

**2:**

The second proposal almost happens after London. Michael’s retiring, and it wouldn’t matter to him anymore. But, Ryan still has too much to lose. Michael knows he still needs to wait. So they just go out and ‘celebrate’ again.

Yet again, Ryan gives Michael a private reward later, and Michael realizes how much he’s going to miss seeing Ryan all the time.

**3:**

Right after “What Would Ryan Lochte do?” comes out, Michael realizes that Ryan is trying to overcompensate, and Michael needs to get Ryan to commit and “housewife that shit up” (Michael would be ok with being the housewife). Yet again, he knows the timing’s not right, so he lets it go. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t give Ryan a lot of shit about the show.

**4:**

When Ryan gets hurt and needs someone to take care of him, Michael realizes how much of a “married” couple they are when Ryan calls him first instead of his own mother.

Michael is there in an instant. His brain is going a million miles a minute, but he knows that now is not the right time. He’ll keep waiting as long as it takes, until it’s the right moment.

**5:**

When Michael comes out of retirement, he’s asked a lot of questions. He answers them all, except for one.

“Did Ryan Lochte have anything to do with your decision?”

Michael thinks for a minute before answering, because, yeah, he did. Michael had missed Ryan so damn much.

“I really enjoy the pool, and it’s still fun. That’s how I made my decision.” Michael settles on.

 _What? U don’t love me anymore?_ Ryan texts.

 _Oh, I do. So much._ Michael thinks. _I do. Just, you’re not the only reason I came back. But you’re the #1._

_Good 2 know. Dinner?_

_Ok._ Michael thought this could be the right moment, but he realizes it’s not- but he knows what will be.

**+1:**

Michael had made it official: these were his last Olympics.

It was the day of his last race, and he made sure that both his and Ryan’s families were in the stands.

After he’d completed the race, accepted his medal, and was getting ready to leave, he realized this was the moment. He grabbed the microphone and started to speak.

“16 years ago, I met this crazy goofball who had the most wild hair I’d seen in a while. He was my age though, and we hit it off immediately. He was the biggest supporter- besides my mom of course- when I said I wanted to go for 8 golds in Beijing. He was the reason I got all eight too.”

Michael chances a glance at the stands. Ryan’s sitting there, but it hasn’t quite set in yet- or Ryan’s got a damn good poker face.

“He’s been by my side at every worlds and nationals. He was the one who went with me at 3 AM to go see Big Ben when we were in London, and convinced me that “grills” are more than just things that cook meat.” This time, when Michael looks up, Ryan’s looking at him with wide eyes and an open mouth gape.

“He’s been my ‘partner in crime’ for 16 years, and I want him by my side for the next 16 years, and more if he’ll have me.” Michael dropped down on one knee. “Ryan Steven Lochte, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?”

The answer rang out from the stands, “Heck yes you goober!” and Ryan comes barreling down to meet Michael on the pool deck (the security lets him through). He grabs Michael in a hug, and then kisses him right then and there.

Michael realizes he’s just outed them to whole world (and in a very public way), but judging from the looks of things, it’s all going to be ok.

(He picks the rings though. He wants something simple, not blinged out; Ryan gets to do all the color schemes, and they do all the rest together.)

They live happily ever after.


End file.
